


Gods Bearing Gifts

by calicokat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/pseuds/calicokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Bearing Gifts

A wrinkle forming in his brow, Loki sets his book aside and sits upright on the bed when Thor explodes into their room, declaring:

"I return bringing gifts from Midgard!"

"What possible use could I have for the relics of Midgardian craftsmen?"

"It's a sewn bear, you see. He's holding a little bag and the little bag is full of chocolates."

Loki frowns but at the same time accepts the bear. He holds it up, exposing it to scrutiny.

"It only resembles a bear by the most lenient of artistic interpretations."

"If it's not to your taste, I will keep the bear and chocolate for myself."

Loki does not deign to answer, possessively tucking the present beneath his arm.

"You said _gifts_."

"Nothing escapes your notice."

Still beaming, Thor retreats to their sitting room to return with a garishly pink bag.

"I have acquired toys that humans employ during their lovemaking. You would scarecly believe the diversity of devices they have innovated to stimulate their genitals!"

". . . then, by all means, convert me into a believer, brother."


End file.
